Overused
by SisterAssassins
Summary: the most overused plot bunny ever, in which the journey of Robin is one to follow. My first story and this is merely an experimental piece
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first ever story feel free to criticize **

**disclaimer:don't own anything**

* * *

"Ai văzut că?" A little ebony exclaimed. He had dark raven hair slightly dampened by sweat and he had the bluest eyes anyone has seen which sparkled with life. He was wearing a yellow tunic and had red tights on. Currently he was in a large circus tent sitting on one of the trapeze platforms. _Did you see that?_ A beautiful red head wearing an all red leotard with a small skirt with yellow and white lining was at the bottom looking up and clapping loudly.

"Da micul meu Robin" _yes i did my little Robin._

A very muscled man with the same outfit as the red head without the skirt(**A/N unless you want for him to have a skirt in which case i won't judge :**D**)**that was standing on the other trapeze platform called out to his son. "English little bird, english." He had dark navy eyes and ebony hair. And he was laughing at his son when he just stuck out his tongue at him. Suddenly he jumped up and grabbed the bar, his father only throwing the bar down towards him. To any outsider they would have thought the parents to be trying to kill him. Though there was a net, the boy let go and did three front flips and a twist before grabbing the bar his father swung and making it into a large bear hug.

"Your birthday is coming up, what shall we do?"John asked as if there wasn't a little boy clawing for him to let go.

"Dă-mi drumul, let me go!"Dick exclaimed while trying fruitlessly to escape.

"Since you asked in english. But really what should we do?" John asked as he dropped Dick on the platform.

"How about a surprise little bird?" Mary shouted.

" Mami nu va funcționa dacă-mi spui!" _Mommy it won't work if you tell me!_

With that note the family laughed and was getting ready to leave. Though no one noticed the pair of mismatched eyes watching their every move. Though few knew, but the young boy was quite sharp. He felt something, a nagging feeling in his head. He quickly stopped walking and started to look around frantically.

"Ceea ce este puțin pasăre?"(_what is it little bird_) Mary asked as her son looked around with darting eyes.

"Ceva este în neregulă aici." (_something is wrong here_)he whispered back. And just like that four men appeared. The one with mismatched eyes spoke.

"Welcome ta town. The names Tony Zucco." He spoke with an odd accent and he stuck his hand out towards Dick.

"Hello. I'm the circus manager, how may I help you?" John spoke with a fake smile as he pushed Dick behind him.

"Well I'd like ta think I'm here ta help you."

"What kind of help?" John voice had a steely edge to it that Dick has only ever heard when his Tati was mad.

"Well Gotham's a rough place, my brothers and I are just here to offer some _help_, for a small fee of course. You never know-" The big one lifted up his meaty arm and swung it back into a pile of barrels, effectively destroying the pile.

"-what mighta happen when your nat careful." As if cued the rest of the brothers started destroying the set. The tall lanky one started using his whip to pull things down and the short one was using juggling pins and throwing them into the signs. Soon enough the crashing from the objects was enough to pull young Richard Grayson from his stupor. In which he quickly ran towards the juggler doing a back handspring and falling into place in front of him with his arms stretched wide.

"STOP" The soon to be five-year-old glared at the man that stood a head taller than him.

"Dick!" His mother reached an arm towards him with her eyes blown wide in horror when Tony walked calmly behind her puțin pasăre(_little bird_) and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brave one, aren't ya? Standing in peoples ways like that could getcha killed in a city like this."He squeezed his hand causing Dick to hiss at the sudden pressure. The 'strong man' that was sneaking behind John suddenly got a fist to the face when he turned around to punch him. Just as the lion tamer was about to reach him he jumped up into the air and kicked the juggler in the face as he came down. Tony let go of Dick to help fight and Dick quickly ran to his Mami's side. Just as he made it there he heard a cry of pain and turned around to see his father on the ground about to get up and a smug looking strong man above him.

"See now, it's no use fighting John. I don't think you or ya family can afford ta not have our protection."

"Funny, because i think we can." Dick said with his mothers hand on his shoulders.

"And what makes you so sure about that? Sonny."

"Cause I called the police five minutes ago." Dick held up his mothers phone and watched as the bad mans face turned from a smug grin into a horrified look.

"And guess who intercepted that call?" A gravely voice spoke from the skies, soon enough all the bad men had a look of complete and utter horror and with what Dick saw as, _disbelief_? But in an instant a black armored man jumped down from one of the trapeze platforms and started attacking them. He was wearing a dark grey (**_gray?_**) bodysuit and had a yellow belt with billions of pouches. Also with a black cape attached to a cowl with two flat spikes on both sides of his head like ears. When he twisted around the little boy noticed the black _underwear? Outside?_ But then he noticed that as the Batman (because even the child heard of the Dark Knight) was fighting the lion tamer the others ran for the exit. As Tony ran past the child there eyes locked for a second and Richard saw into the depths of his eyes and knew that this wasn't the last time he was going to see the man.

* * *

**A/N sorry its so short. also any title suggestions are much appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks to all who read and Mrs. Saxobeat, HermionesLittleSister and Karategurl13 for favouriting and following**

**disclaimer: my non existent lawyers are working on it**

It was three days after the run in with Zucco. Batman was able to knock out the lion tamer but was a few seconds to late for the rest of the gang. After the police came in and cleared everything up (and Richard had stopped asking questions to every police officer he could find), they were back to their normal routine.

Currently Dick was laying down on the rarely used net staring at the top of the circus tent. He was daydreaming of his encounter with Batman and hoped to meet him again, if only to thank him. He quickly thought back to when the hero left (because despite what he heard from some of the people on the street he _is_ a hero).

* * *

***flashback***

"WAIT!" He called out to the swishing black cloak. He ran towards where the figure last was to find that he had vanished. Just as he reached the spot his mother heard the sirens outside.

"Puțin pasăre, come here." She gestured towards the boy to tell him to come quickly. She was helping his tati get up and was clearly struggling under his weight. Dick quickly ran over to her side when , a few of the clowns with half their makeup on and half a dozen officers came in with their guns drawn. The small family heard a muffled '_stand down_' from the back and in came a tall man with dark ginger hair and a beard wearing a dark brown trench coat. While the officers split up to take the still unconscious lion tamer off the ground and to interrogate the others for information. John had finally gotten to his feet with the help of Mary and looked up to see the ginger haired man walking towards them.

"Hello, my name is Jim Gordon ( **A/N is this how you spell his name?**), I'm the commissioner of the police force. And I would like to ask you some questions."

"Of course, ask away." John said.

Slowly the conversation was drowned out, deemed to be too boring for young Dick and he found himself looking around curiously at the multiple officers, a few of which have already left with only two or three wandering around taking notes.

"Richard?"

"Dickie? Puțin pasăre?"

Dick blinked a couple times and looked up to his mother with an innocent expression hoping she didn't notice his zoning out. The commissioner knelt down to Dick's height and laid a hand on his knee.

"Hello Richard. My name is Jim Gordon. My job is to catch bad people and put them to justice and make sure they don't do anymore bad stuff. Will you answer some of my questions to help me do my job?"

Dick looked up (because he was still shorter than the commissioner even with him kneeling down) and studied his face long and hard. Suddenly his face broke out into a large grin and he nodded quickly.

"Da! But only if you answer one of my qu- ques- kes-"His face screwed up in concentration to try in an attempt to say the word 'question'.

"Question?" Jim offered.

"Da!"

"Well I'm assuming 'da' means yes. And I'll try to answer as many questions as possible."

Both Dick's parents shared a tired sigh and tried to convince Jim that he didn't have to but he assured them that it was fine and that his own daughter, now eight and a half, did this to him too so he knew how to handle it.

Dick looked up expectingly at the commissioner and he took his cue for the first question.

"What did the man say to you?"

"What weapons did he have?"

"What did you do when they came?"

From there Dick answered the questions in a way Jim thought he might have been talking to a young adult, (minus the bad grammar and few slip-ups from lapsing back into Romani). Dick's questions on the other hand, were asked in the classic curious four-almost-five year old fashion. Starting with "Do you have a gun?","Can i see it?","Do you have a cool police car?","Do you shoot bad guys a lot?","What other weapons do you have?". The questions for Dick were long over and Jim found he liked this child too much to leave, so he stayed and answered the questions for the young boy as his parents went to talk to ringmaster and the rest of the circus. Soon when he thought the boy ran out of questions, he asked one that shocked him.

"What do you think of Batman?"

He looked at the boy with surprised eyes, but he didn't seem to notice, continuing on his rant about why he asked the question.

"Because when me and tati went out for food at middle day I heard people talking about him, I think before that they were talking about a bad guy but then someone else they know came and said 'Batman is a hero.' and I think he's a hero because he stops bad guys. I don't know why people thinks he's bad, but he's not. He saves lots o' people, right? And that must mean he's good. you know he saved us today. he beat up the bad guys for us. I was like "we don't need protection." and he was like "grrrrr" and the bad guys ran away. He was so cool. I know people in circus thinks he is a hero. So what do you think Mr. Gordon?"

He quickly composed himself and looked deep into those innocent eyes and tried to find words to explain that some people were more ignorant. That not everyone will agree with things and the world was like that, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the child in front of him. So he resolved to just starting with the question itself.

"Dick" (because he was told by the child he wouldn't answer unless called Dick) "Batman is a good guy, but sometimes people... sometimes people can't understand. Those people who say he's a villain-bad guy"he corrected to allow the child to understand coming from the confused look on the boys face"see him as a man we don't need help from. The Dark Knight, the Batman are names we call him, but what he is, is a hero. Some people, even through what he has done, helping the Justice league, he is still alone and I think that is what makes people say what they say." he stuttered slightly and went over his words to see if the child understood.

He couldn't help but think of his wife when looking at the young child. How she believed in the best of everyone and was assaulted by a gang who she was trying to convince to stop their wrong-doing and to _put the gun down_ and there were better ways, how she was a reporter that spoke her mind and her mind being the thing people insulted her with. When the child did something that surprised him again. He felt small arms encircling his neck and pulling him into a hug, pulling him from his thoughts. His ear tickled as the boy whispered something that sounded well beyond his years.

"My mami told me that the pain and regret in the past isn't something you can just throw away and bury but something to remember and set free. I see in your eyes the pain that you need to set free."

Jim couldn't help but hug the child back, and such a small child this was, and though he thought it was his imagination he could hear the soft tinkling of his wife's laugh.

***flashback end***

* * *

Dick smiled into the air at the memory and thought a little more of the man he talked to. Soon his thoughts moved on to the cool weapons he was shown and how cool they would have felt (because he wasn't allowed to touch them). From there the thoughts moved onto the hero who saved his family. He was still laying on the net and thinking about how cool Batman looked when he jumped down when his mami called for dinner and he quickly slid down the ladder and did a small flip off the end for show before running towards the open arms of his mother.

**A/N Need story title ideas so leave them in the reviews. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanks for the support and I'm sorry for the short chapters.**

**disclaimer:If i did Young Justice wouldn't have a time skip**

It's been a week of preparation and Haley's circus was ready for the first performance in Gotham. Though they have performed in Gotham before, this was the first time _Bruce Wayne_ would be coming and the performers were doing last minute check-ups to make sure everything was perfect. Except for a small family of three.

Instead of running around trying to find props and finish make-up they were in the dressing room trying to coax a little boy to come out.

"Come on Dickie." His mother said in front of the room.

"Your mother worked very hard on these new costumes." His father was looking expectingly at the door.

Very slowly and reluctantly a small boy, in a red tunic with a red R circled on his left breast and light green tights and yellow lining, walked out slowly as if he could stop time if he moved slowly enough. He soon reached his parents and he had the classic '_little boy unhappy'_ look, with his arms crossed and his face in an adorable pout. His parents walked closer and Mary put both her hands on his shoulders.

"Why does it have to be so...plin de culoare?" Dick said, unable to find the english word for colourful

His mother only smiled."Because when I look at you flying on those ropes, I see a little robin."

Dick smiled back, then he seemed to register what his mother actually said and groaned.

"_Robin,_ mami!"he whined"kids my age get beat up for porecle like that."

"You mean nicknames. And would you rather be our flying squirrel." His father joked. And with a laugh he pulled them all into a large group hug. All of them laughing at his joke.

Though their moment was cut short as someone knocked on the door. His mother got up and opened the door and it revealed and a muscular man with navy blue eyes and dark locks was wearing a blue undershirt with the top button loose and a black overcoat. He had dark brown pants and very expensive and shiny shoes that had Dick staring.

" , this is our most prized act,'_The Flying Graysons'"_(**A/N is it Grayson or Greyson? poll on my profile.**)

The wealthy man, Bruce Wayne, smiled charmingly and gestured to the family with a nod.

"I've heard many things about your act. I hope it's as good as it sounds. I look forward to seeing you fly."

"DA! We are the bestest act ever!" Dick exclaimed.

The man chuckled and was led out of the room to his V.I.P seat. Dick was beside himself with excitement. Eager to prove himself right. He was also happy because he was in the final act for his first time. Sure he joined in practice but this would be his first time performing it to the public.

Since they were the great act always left them for last. Usually Dick wouldn't mind, he would spend the time helping the other acts get prepared. But this time he was bouncing from place to place, checking the clock on five second intervals. Being chided several times by his parents to calm down and to save the energy for the act. Soon enough, for what seemed a decade to the little boy, it was finally their time to shine. He heard through the curtain as was announcing their arrival. His parents standing in front of him.

"Performing Without The Safety Of A Net. I Present To You. THE FLYYYYY-ING GRAYSONS!" shouted through his speaker.

Soon his parents were walking out, side-by-side, waving there hands at the crowd with smiles on there faces.

"ANDDDD, FOR THE FIRST. TIME. EVERRRRR. THEIR SON RICHARD GRAYYYY-SONNNNNN."

He quickly got a running start and did two cartwheels and a back handspring. He heard the cheering of the crowd and looked up at the platforms and spotted his parents motioning him to get up. As the spotlight moved to his parents he quickly rushed up the ladder to the other platform. He heard the crowd 'ohhhh' and 'ahhhh' at his parents act. He sat down and admired them from his perch. Watching with excitement as his tati joined the act and jumped behind his mami. Dick scrambled up and threw down the other bar for his mami. Just in time, his mother did a summersault and grabbed the bar.

In the crowds, a man was watching with interest, not at the performers, but at the ropes. He allowed a smirk to overtake his features and clapped along with everyone else when the adults did two front flips and a half twist past each other to the next bar.

"Aren't they fantastic?"He said, passing his empty popcorn cup to the large man beside him. The man looked inside confused and poured the contents into his hand. Two bolts rolled out onto his hand. He looked up and saw the smug grin of his companion, still clapping and looking intently at the act.

Dick was standing up now, jumping up and down and waiting for his cue. He looked up to see his tati holding onto the ankles of his mami as they swung towards him. Then he heard a sudden rattling above him. He glanced up curiously and he saw the bolts that held the ropes down were gone. He turned back at his parents in panic and saw his mami notice the missing bolts as well. Her face changing from pure joy to unadulterated horror. His father noticed also and too soon they started falling again.

"Dick!" His mami yelled with her arms still outstretched.

_CRUNCH_

The sound of bones breaking penetrated the silence and the screams started. The audience yelling for someone to call 911, forgetting the phones in their own pockets in their panic. Almost everyones eyes on the broken bodies on the floor that the disappearance of a small group of men went unnoticed. Only Bruce's eyes were staring in horror, not at the pool of blood the bodies were now bathed in, but the young boy rushing down the ladder and yelling that _they needed to wake up, their still alive, they can't-they wouldn't leave, they promised, THEY PROMISED._

The scene that was all to familiar to the shocked man. The sirens growing louder and louder outside and over half the audience already screaming outside that 'the killer might still be there' and 'what a horrible accident.' Bruce turned away from the scene as the paramedics came in and a few clowns came in comforting the young boy and trying to get him to leave.

He knew what would happen. The boy would be sent to an orphanage, the police would write this off as an accident and the boy would be forced to leave his only family. He walked outside and got into his car. Driving through the roads without paying attention, his mind being a jumbled mess. Something he wasn't used to, as the Batman he was required to have a clear mind, as a Justice League founder, he needed an organized mind to keep track of missions, new recruits and much more.

He found himself in his front drive way and in front of the door by the time he was able to bring himself out of it. He was greeted by the sight of his butler and old friend. '_I'll have to tell him.' _Bruce thought.

"Hello master Bruce. I wasn't expecting you so soon. Tell me, how was it?" But then after a few moments of tense silence, in which Bruce walked inside and wandered to his study, he felt the cold hands of dread wrap around his heart.

"Master Bruce?"He asked cautiously.

"They died Alfred. They died and they left him alone. _This_ is _exactly_ why i became Batman. I failed him. How?" He was staring at his hands now and dropped down onto his chair.

"Master Bruce? May you explain what happened?"

And very slowly, the old english butler got the full story. The pain and regret in the eyes of his charge and master were prominent. A few hours later, the story ended and Alfred composed himself and said in a very strict tone.

"Now master Bruce. I will not have you sulking about something you can't control. If you feel so bad then try and help the poor child instead of asking yourself 'what if'."

He watched as Bruce lifted his head and slipped back into his own self. Turning his chair around he got to writing a few cheques to the circus and the funeral. Knowing his work was done. He backed out of the room and to the kitchen to make the master his cup of coffee, because he was well aware that he would work until his patrol then come straight back to work. He allowed himself to send a small mental prayer to the boy and with that the manor fell silent.

**A/N still need story name. leave it in the review. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF CHAPTER.**

**disclaimer:let me check my bank account...nope**

It was the next morning and Bruce was just coming down the stairs to breakfast. He did what he usually did and grabbed the paper as he was sitting down. He picked up his coffee and was reading the paper slowly. In a few minutes you could hear glass breaking and Alfred was already in the room wondering what was wrong. All he saw was Bruce, with a furious expression, glaring at the paper in his hands. The floor riddled with glass shards and coffee.

"A JUVENILE DETENTION CENTRE! WHAT WERE THEY THINKING!?"

Alfred just blinked and walked slowly to where Bruce was yelling into thin air. Quickly Alfred was able to move him onto the other side of the room as he cleaned up the glass.

"If I may ask sir, but what was all the commotion about?"

Bruce stopped his glaring and looked up, surprised he didn't notice the butler come in. He slowly unclenched his fingers and put the paper down on the table before he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. It took about ten minutes before he trusted himself to open his eyes again.

"They put the boy into Gotham's detention centre."

He said it so calmly that Alfred thought he misheard. After being asked to repeat himself several times Alfred understood the rage that must be underneath the cool mask his master had on.

"I'm going to call them."Bruce said grimly.

Before Alfred could open his mouth Bruce was already in his study calling the police station. A few minutes of buzzing he finally gotten through.

"Gotham Police Department, how may i help you?" a monotonous female voice said.

"I'm Bruce Wayne. I would like to know what happened to a you Richard Grayson." He said, forcing a nice tone through his teeth.

"Oh, ." The women sounded flustered and had an undertone of admiration. "Well of course. After the incident we had a talk with the ringmaster called Jack Haley. The circus did not have the correct papers and were not legally allowed to keep Richard with them. He was then given to a protective agent who was in charge of finding a proper housing for the boy."

Bruce was now furious after the explanation and asked so calmly he surprised even himself.

"May you give me the reason for placing him a detention centre then?"

The women was now obviously trying to get out of the conversation said one sentence that made Bruce see red.

"Orphanages were full, sir."

Now Bruce knew that there were plenty of orphanages in Gotham thanks to the killings and such. He also knew that there was an agreement that if Gotham's orphanages were completely full, that they would transfer those who needed, to another city. He took such a long time comprehending the answer that it gave the women on the other end to quickly hang up.

He felt the phone being gingerly taken out of his hand and placed gently on the table. Unconsciously he sat down onto his chair, the same when he gave the horrible news of the boys parents to Alfred, and was forced to acknowledge the irony. Again he was talking to Alfred about what has happened to the young boy he has felt a strange connection to. He couldn't help but think back on his own parents death. He was fortunate enough to have Alfred. But this child was forced away from his only family because of the cruel laws of the world.

He agreed to Alfred that he would wait for the funeral to see how he child was doing. Until then though, he was forced to wait unknowing to how the child might be going through right now. For the next week he was helping to plan the funeral of Mary and John Grayson, as well as try and help their son Richard. Unfortunately, he hasn't seen the boy since the incident and was growing very worried for him.

Bruce found that every time he managed to sleep (because night as the Batman and days as Bruce Wayne gave him little time to sleep), his dreams were either of the boy or his own parents. Usually when he dreamt of his parents, it would be of that one faithful day when they lost their lives. But now, the dreams were filled with the happier moments he had with them. Holidays, games and short moments, almost forgotten, came rushing back. Instead of leaving him with a hollow feeling when he woke up, he was feeling happier then he can remember him being.

Soon enough, it came the day of the funeral. Bruce only hoped that he would finally be able to see the boy that he was so protective of.

**A/N story titles in reviews or PM me. Sorry for short chapter. Also expect the updates to be slower as I'm getting ready to start school, it will take a while to get use to my schedule. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thanks to Purple Pixie5 for favouriting this story.**

**disclaimer:...as if you didn't already know.I DONT OWN YJ.**

It was raining by the time the funeral started. Though usually Bruce didn't mind, today the rain was irritating to no ends. As he sat at the front watching he couldn't help but glance over to his left to where the child sat with the rest of the circus. The child looked so small, so young, so innocent, so _broken_. He couldn't help but think of what he might've looked like after his own parents were killed.

He looked around the barren graveyard and studied the other people that came. He had payed extra to make sure that the only ones to come were the people the circus invited. He had payed for security to make sure no reporters came in and tried to make a story from the boys pain. His eyes hardened as he thought of how cruel some people can be when it came to money.

Soon enough, the funeral was over and the ringmaster, '_Jack Haley'_ his mind supplied, patted the boy on the shoulder and ushered everyone else outside. They obviously wanted to give the boy some room to say some last things to his parents.

He stood awkwardly at the side as it soon became only him, the boy and Alfred. He stepped forward and tried to come up with something to say. He just said his normal greeting and the worst thing his mind could come up with.

"Hello Dick, I'm Bruce Wayne. I'm sorry for your loss."

After this sentence he already face palmed himself in his head then kicked himself in the shins for good measure. He knew that young Dick must've been tired of hearing those words. As if no one understood what he was going through and that being sorry wasn't going to bring them back.

As the silence stretched on and he was just about ready to turn around and leave he heard the boy speak. It was this answer that gave his mind the crazy idea that would change his life forever.

"Thanks Mr. Wayne, for everything. I heard you payed for all this."

As if he wasn't be suffocated by reporters that starved for a story. As if he wasn't annoyed by the multitude of sorries he heard from people as false sympathies. As if he wasn't angry with the world that his parents were dead. As if the man wasn't a complete stranger and had no reason to be at the funeral other then the fact that he payed for it.

He quickly tried to grasp another subject and picked the second worse subject he could use here.

"So. How are you holding up?"

"Okay. At least that's what everyone's been telling me."

He knew from his answer that this boy was too pure for the death-like grip of a Gotham life. In his mind he was still debating with the crazy idea that he barely caught the sight of the boy turning around and leaving along with the mumbled goodbye. He heard Alfred step behind him and he decided that his old friend might be able to help him decide.

"His parents were all the family that boy had." Alfred said and with that, he resolved his answer.

"That's why I've decided to take him in. I promised to protect and I failed him. I was lucky enough to have you when I lost my parents. I want him to have the same opportunity, the same chance as I had."

He could feel the uneasiness of his friend as he finished talking. It didn't help what he thought of what he was going to do. He didn't know how to take care of kids. He was the Batman as well. He knew that he wanted the best for this child and that he felt a strange need to protect him. The only way he could was to make sure that he wasn't taken into an abusive family and was given someone who might know what he was going through.

The only slight problem with this was that it's been so long since he's been as innocent as Dick. He also failed to compute that children were all different and this particular boy was born in a circus, was hyper and had just watched his parents fall to their death at the young age of four-almost five. But he dismissed all of his doubts and pulled up a mental list of things he might need to know and what he should buy.

'_allergies, likes, dislikes, habits, clothing, birthday, toys, foods, drinks, special need, toilet training, naps...'_

He was still muttering to himself when he got back to the manor with a worried Alfred in tow. He barely registered when he was eating dinner and only vaguely noticed himself go down to the batcave.

Of course the easiest ways to figure everything out was to do some research. So he began his scavenger hunt for information on a young Richard Grayson. He went through birth certificates to hospital visits to family trees. Soon enough he found himself watching videos from past shows in Gotham. He noticed an extra security tape off to the side and hacked his way into the system easily.

He watched intently at first, making little comments in his head during the entire time. He remembered this as the day that he met the family as Batman. He was slightly panicked when he watched the boy jump off the platform with out a net underneath but was able to sigh in relief when he made it to the other side fine. He couldn't help but think of the multitude of fighting styles that would fit the boys style until he realized what he was thinking and quickly stopped his train of though there.

There was no way he was going to put the boy in that situation. He wouldn't let the boy get consumed in vengeance like he had. There would be no Batboys or the like running around on his watch. Even if he had to admit that the boy was brave as he watched on until the part where Dick ran up to try and stop the juggler from throwing his last pin.

As the video reached it's end (which was where Bruce listened to the commissioner answer the millions of the curious little boys questions). He finally let himself get armored up and set out to patrol. So as he tried to make up for lost time, as he started patrol a little late, he thought over and over what might occur later on the next day. He couldn't help but fear what might happen if the boy denied him. He barely cared what the Justice League would think. Only the seven founders actually knew who he was, and he already made sure that they don't try to follow his social life.

No, his only worry was of the uncertainty of the boys answer. How was he to know what the boy had in store for him?

**A/N sorry for late update. Anyway, poll on profile, need title ideas in reviews or PMs, etc. etc. PEACE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thanks to IAmFlashGirl, Unknown Sociopath, Celestial Wolves and Sailor Raison for following and favouriting**

**disclaimer:NO I DONT OWN *cries in corner* WHY NOT?! BECAUSE THERE'S NO CHIBI ROBIN.**

He was dressed in his casual suit and was walking up the stairs to the detention centre. He had that he was nervous. As he opened the door he found himself with his face full of blue. He looked up slightly and saw what must've been one of the guards.

"Ello Mistah Wayne. What er you doing here?" he said surprised, he had a thick accent and was completely bald. Bruce amused himself by thinking of him as a bald, human Bane.

"Yes, sorry for coming unannounced. I would like to talk to whoever is in charge here."

"A course, a dis way."

He followed the guard past a series of doors and, by the time they had reached the office, Bruce was fuming. '_How dare they put Richard in a place like this!' _He had seen worse places than this, but the fact that it was for children who they were trying to convert to good. He saw cracked walls and blood stains in every room. A couple had iron doors with a thin window and a cat flap with gray, what must have been food, clinging to the end. He was suddenly having second thoughts about who he was actually protecting.

Soon enough he was passed through and he nodded to the guard in thanks. Sitting at the desk was a middle-aged women, she had dark red hair that was completely flat with a strange sort of curled front, meant to frame her face and failing. She had a tight red shirt that showed a few curves and a black pencil skirt. When she looked up Bruce saw light blue eyes and a pair of square glasses that Bruce calculated (unconsciously)that she had an eyesight of 60-50. She jumped up and quickly hid her squeal by trying to act professional and tried to walk calmly around her desk before banging her knee and letting out a string of curses.

He raised an eyebrow as he shook her hand and he quickly got done to business. After the formalities (Bruce learned that the women's name was April Myrow) and not bothering to act like he wanted to be there. Usually he would have insisted her to call him Bruce, but today his patience was worn thin.

"So . What may I do for you today?"

Oh right, she also had an odd voice, like a opera singer who didn't know how to stop and was being suffocated by the Joker.

"I would like to request an adoption." Bruce said calmly with a charming smile on his face. He said it so calmly that the women thought she heard wrong. Why would playboy multi millionaire want to adopt someone, least of all someone from this filthy place. April blinked a couple times then smiled nervously.

"Did you have someone specific in mind? We have many lovely young children here. Some that obviously do not deserve to be in such a place. Johnny Smith is a bright young boy, his father was caught as a dealer and he was sent here, poor boy. Randy Josae is a very sporty boy as well, great academics, seen at the wrong place at the wrong time. Also theres Charles M-"

"Richard Grayson."

April blinked at him for a few moments. Then he saw her eyes narrow and she started shuffling around papers quite hastily.

"Um, well, you see ." She took a large breath." Are you sure you would like _him_? You do know where he came from, correct? You cannot be serious Mr. Wayne. Now back to Charles, he is an exce-"

"Yes. I am completely serious. I realize what you are implying and I am fully aware of where he has come from. I would like to meet with him and I am ready to sign the papers as soon as possible."

She blinked quite a bit then slowly got up from her chair and walked around Bruce towards the door. She opened it up and spoke to the guard outside in low tones. But with his training he could easily hear them, though he looked straight ahead and pretended not to notice.

"-adopt him?"

"Yes, now get going and pick it up."

"There has to be a mis-"

"I've already asked now hurry up."

Bruce was already having an internal debate about wether or not to let his secret identity slip just to arrest that _women_ for calling that innocent boy an _it_. He was actually having trouble deciding that he almost didn't notice as she slid back into her seat with a young ebony haired boy towed behind her.

"Richard Grayson, meet Bruce Wayne, He's the one who's going to adopt you."

**A/N SORRY FOR CLIFFHANGER and the long wait. I really didn't want to end it here but I already have a good idea for the next chapter so... yeah. Leave title ideas in the review or PM me and PEACE. Also a reviewer brought up a very important point and I would like to tell you here cuz I'm sure you won't be the last person to tell me. Yes Robins parents death is following The Batman. It's because I didn't find an episode in YJ yet that shows the death of his parents. The reason I used YJ as the category is because everyone I'm going to have him meet are from YJ. So question should I change this to a crossover with The Batman? Also should I reply to reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks to ForeverBatgirl, nightwingpower and RobinsReckoning for following and/or favouriting**

**disclaimer: Nope...still no**

Bruce almost chocked and he gave himself ten seconds to calm down. When he saw Richard he wanted to kill Mayrow then and there, along with everyone else that worked there. Richard had dark bruises on his face and many seen on his chest. He was wearing a drenched, much too big, gray short sleeve and a pair of shorts that had a rope tied around the waist to stop it from falling down. It also looked like he hadn't been eating well from how his ribs were jutting out. His eyes showed that of someone who faced to many nightmares and has resorted to not sleeping at all.

Once he thought he had enough control to not go into a rage he smiled at Richard and barely hid his growl when Richard flinched back. As April shuffled around looking for the adoption papers Richard just stared at the very tall man that he was told wanted to adopt him. He noticed that the man was looking back at him and he quickly dropped his gaze and started fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He hoped this wouldn't take too long. He wanted to get back to his room before the other boys so he had time to change. He was taken out of recess/exercise from the freezing cold rain and he wanted to use that time to dry off.

"Richard stop that fidgeting and stand still!" Ms. Mayrow snapped.

He quickly stood at attention. Pulling his back up straight and looking straight ahead without moving. He even shallowed his breathing until the mean witch turned around and he started to breath easier, though he dared not to slouch back down. He heard a chair scrape back and he looked at the tall man again as he came towards him. He fought his instincts to run because he knew that he would be punished if he did without permission. He did flinch when he felt a hand on his shoulder and took an instinctive step back.

A series of emotion flashed through the man's eyes and he retreated his hand. Instead giving a small friendly smile and stayed right where he was. To Richard, he seemed like he was waiting for something. He nervously glanced past the older man's shoulder and noticed that was now searching inside her big file cabinets with another two files already on her desk. He took a big gulp of air and went to introduce himself.

"Hello. My name is Dick. It's nice ta meet cha."

"Richard Speak UP! doesn't have time to try and listen to your mumbling!"

"NE PARE RAU! I-I mean, uh, Sorry." He practically shouted. He shut his eyes and waited for the oncoming punch he knew was coming. He spoke Romani by accident, he knew that Ms. Mayrow hated that. But instead he felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder and his eyes snapped open. He was greeted by the man with the nice smile.

"Bună Richard. Numele meu se Bruce Wayne." The man said in a flawless Romani accent. Richard quickly covered his mouth to stop the incoming giggle. He saw the man's forehead crease in confusion and he quickly corrected him.

"Este. Numele meu _este_." He corrected with a smile.

The man laughed. A good strong laugh that reminded him of his tati. But instead of feeling sad at the reminder of his parents, he laughed along with him. walked back to his chair and patted the seat next to his. Richard ran over and hopped up. He watched as Ms. Mayrow and talked a bit about files and papers and _boring stuff. _He swung his legs around and was already feeling very home-y with the stranger. He felt himself nodding off slightly and struggled to stay awake. '_What if I wake up and this is all a dream? What if I wake up and it wasn't a dream but he left because i couldn't wake up? What if-'_ he felt a someone shake him slightly and he jerked awake with darting eyes.

"Time to go Richard." He said gently. Richard started and slid off his seat. He could feel the glares and gaping mouths as he followed Mr. Wayne outside. He noticed it was still raining and he looked up at the man who was taking him out of the diavol acasă, _devil home. _He notice the man heading towards a slick black limo that had at least five different windows instead of two. He was sure his jaw dropped when he saw an old man with gray hair and a funny looking mustață, _mustache, _and a fancy looking suit open the door for him as he got in. He was now just gaping and started shuffling around trying to take everything in at once. Looking under the chairs and looking into the small compartment next to the door which was filled with big people drinks. He also noticed a small suitcase at the end of the limo that he had his belongings in and he also noticed his small backpack with pictures of elephants on one of the seats.

He heard a chuckle behind him and his eyes widened when he remembered he wasn't alone. His head snapped up in fear because he _never_ asked permission yet to look at this mans things. He knew that he would be mad. Maybe he might be put back to the bad place. He didn't want to go back though. He struggled to keep his tears in check but he felt a few slip by as he lowered his head and sat down at one of the seats.

Bruce chuckled as he watched Richard looking into his wine box. He smiled when he felt Richard finally notice his presence, but it quickly morphed to a frown when he looked up with fear-filled eyes and quickly rushed to a seat. His frown turned into a panic attack when he saw the tears falling from his face, which were hidden by his bangs.

The rest of the ride went on silently as Richard struggled to control his tears and Bruce debated about what went wrong. Alfred was just glancing every so often in the rear view mirror just to be greeted with the sight of an awkward tension and the rare sight of a very nervous looking Bruce Wayne.

Once they got home the group of three slowly shuffled towards the entrance of the large manor. Richard, momentarily forgetting his shyness, openly gaped at the large building as it towered over him. He tentatively stepped into the '_big, castle that probably has a bunch of knights and awesome towers.'_ He remembered when the circus went overseas and his family decided to take a break between shows.

He remembered as his Tati lifted him up onto his shoulders and his mami laughing beside them. He remembered the huge castle they visited and the spooky stories that the tour guide told them.

Bruce was still thinking of why Richard started crying in the car when he heard a whispered "cool" beside him. He looked down to see the top of Richards head and to see his wide awe struck eyes. He smiled slightly and cleared his throat quietly to get Richards attention.

"Alfred will show you where you will be sleeping and after you get set up I'll show you around better. I'm going to be in my study if you need me."

Richard gripped the straps if his bag harder as he followed the old Englishman up a series of stairs and past hallways filled with old paintings and expensive vases and (as Richard predicted) suits of armor.

He attempted to try and remember the way back but it was such a long journey he lost track, instead focusing on the beautiful designs on the walls and the great frame work on the paintings.

He was so focused on this particular painting of what looked like a church surrounded with the burning remains of a town. Stormy clouds above the sky shadowing the destruction below. But what drew the young boys attention was the silver lining that was shining through the clouds to rest on the roof of the church. He bumped into the butler and, after a quick muttered apology, he took in his new bedroom.

He was sure that they had made a mistake. The room he was looking at right now could fit two of his family's trailers. But, as opposed to when he would sleep of the pull out couch, this room had the biggest bed he had ever seen. There was a large king sized bed against the wall to his left with a large frame and drapes that came down to the floor hanging on the frame, like this beds those royals had in the Disney movies. There were two small nightstands on either side with very old looking lamps on top. In front of him were three large windows. The one closer to the bed had a small ledge where you could sit and look out at the stars. A small desk was in between two of he windows and to the right was a large wooden ornate dresser. Next to the dresser was a small door, in which he assumed was he bathroom.

The room was grand. There was no other way to describe it. But as large as it was, Dick was growing more and more uneasy with the lack of color. On his way down the hallways and through the staircases he hadn't seen the usual bright extravagant colors he would see at the circus. Other then the paintings (which, themselves, were painted so vividly before and the colors had long since dulled) Dick was finding the changes unnerving.

He walked around the room a couple times before throwing his backpack on the bed and sitting on the short ledge near the window.

Alfred watched with sad eyes as he took in the sight of the broken boy sitting down and staring at the darkening sky. He remembered when Master Bruce had lost his parents. But this boy is much younger than his charge was when he was struck with the grief of losing his parents like he did.

He left the boy to his thoughts and went down to the kitchen to prepare dinner after he left a small note on the boys nightstand to lead him to the dining room. As he called his charges down for dinner he couldn't help but pray in his mind to hope that Master Bruce had made the right decision for all their sakes.

**A/N soooooo short chapter. Anyone who doesn't know yet should consider reading my author note from the last chapter before you leave a review about "this is 'The Batman' why is in Young Justice. Need story title in review or PM's and PEACE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N thanks to Inu-Kags4eternity for following and thanks to Mrs Saxobeat for helping me write this chapter.**

**disclaimer: READ THE DAMN STORY YOU ALREADY KNOW I DONT OWN IT... READ!**

**Week after adoption**

You could see the tension in the air. The way that the only three residents of Wayne manor could chock on it. While one resident has only ever gone into the main foyer once and stayed the majority of his time either in his room or in the kitchen watching as the other resident created delicious works of art. Another resident was currently looking through his past to see the choices that led him up to tis point and debating if this was another wrong choice to add to the list.

**Two weeks after adoption**

Bruce yawned as he pulled himself out of the Batmobile and trudged up to the elevator to the manor after changing with tired arms. Today was one of Gotham's rare days. When the crime was so low that a child could play outside at night with only one parent to supervise. He was slowly making his way up the stairs when his heightened hearing heard a whimper from down the hall. The whimper turned into screams and the screams turned into a hard _thud _as something hit the wooden floor. He rushed down the hall with growing panic as he realized that he was headed towards Richards room.

He burst through the door and was met with a sight that broke his heart. Richard was sitting up at the head of the bed. He had pulled the comforter up and wrapped himself with the warm blanket until he was completely cocooned. His eyes were streaming with tears and those once amazingly blue eyes that were filled with wonder was now dulled and broken only holding the pain that he tried to bury.

Bruce walked slowly to the bed and sat beside the boy. He didn't know what to do and he was, in a nutshell, terrified. As the boys sniffles quieted he twisted around and slowly brought the boy into his lap. He felt the boy freeze before the boy clung to his shirt and started sobbing once more. He rubbed consoling circles on his back and tightened his embrace.

The next morning, Alfred was greeted with the sight of both his charges sleeping peacefully in a mess of blankets. He shook his head with a smile and put his disapproved face on. There was _no way _ Bruce was getting away with sleeping fully dressed in dirty clothes.

**Month after adoption**

Bruce was sitting outside the door of his charge just before he was about to go out on patrol. Ever since that night he had sat at the door in front of the child's room every night and had consoled him until Bruce was sure that he wouldn't suffer the nightmares before he got back home.

Today, however, he heard none of the tell-tale sounds that his charge was having a nightmare. He finally couldn't hold off his patrol any longer and opened the door to see if everything was alright. He only saw a small lump on the bed and a tuft of black hair poking out from underneath it. Not a sound came from him and Bruce ran over to check if he might have been poisoned or chocked in his sleep. When he was closer he finally heard the tell-tale sound of light snoring come from the boy and he sighed in relief. The boy was finally healing.

**Month and few weeks after adoption**

Alfred was just about to call both his charges down for lunch when he heard a muffled yell of "_get back here"_ and a small giggle when he saw the younger of the two rush into the kitchen and duck between his legs. He allowed a small smile before he looked up to the older of the two come in with a large grin on his face and a large textbook in his other hand. He put on a stern expression and looked straight into Master Bruce's eyes, who quickly composed himself to standing straight and looking back at him.

"Now I have called for two young men to eat lunch and instead I receive a monkey turned boy and his untrained caretaker. Now I expect that both of you eat your food and leave this childish game of tag to the outdoors."

Both of the mentioned monkey-boy and trainer gave a mumbled reply of affirmation and walked back to the table at human speed to wait for their food. Though he heard the short muffled giggle and the occasional whisper when both thought he was too far to hear. Seems that this idea wasn't as bad as it first appeared.

**Two months after adoption**

Richard was swinging from Bruce's arm when they came down for breakfast that day. Alfred was surprised that this has become routine so quickly. The boy was finally trusting again and it would be soon when he would be entrusted with the secret of his caretakers evening activities. He only hoped that the fragile trust that they have built up would survive the brunt of such a large secret. The boy was healing, that was something that was obvious, but was the boys scars healed enough to take such a blow?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N thanks to I'm Judging You, lindz567, yelrac, phenoixdragon78, AUnit01,Fanficer21, Ninjarocker and SandmanSlim for favouriting and following the story. You may now proceed.**

**disclaimer: no**

"Come now master Dick, you'll be late for the banquet."

Alfred was now holding a pair of black shoes and had a small coat draped on his arm. The little boy in the room was peeking out from underneath the bed. Holding his legs close to his chest with his white dress shirt and his dark blue trousers getting wrinkled. Alfred sighed and went onto his fall back plan.

"Now master Dick, if you don't come out you will get no cookies for the next week. Now quickly, before we become tardy."

Dick had already run from beneath the bed at the mention of the butlers heaven made cookies and grabbed the coat from Alfred's arms. Attempting to put it on backwards and shoving his feet into the shoes. Alfred helped him untangle himself and just as they finished Dick ran out the door and slid down the banister until he was waiting impatiently next to the large oak doors in the foyer. Tapping his feet in annoyance with his arms crossed.

"Bruce se grăbească, altfel nu vom primi cookie-uri." _Bruce hurry up or else we won't get cookies._

Bruce chuckled as Alfred came from behind him and they walked down the stairs together at a normal pace. They walked to the car as Dick ran around them in circles and pulling at them both to hurry up.

It was a little over three months when Richard came into their lives and it was time for his first ever public appearance at a Queen & Wayne banquet. He was surprised that he was able to keep the media away for so long but time was finally up and he only hoped the photographers and reporters wouldn't frighten Dick too much.

He looked to the right of him to see Dick swinging his legs back and forth while doodling in his journal. A few weeks ago they bought a few things for Dick when they were told very loudly during lunch that his room was much to spacious to not be put to good use. Among those things was an abundance of journals and small notebooks, as well as boxes full of many different writing tools and colored pencils.

They quickly found out about the boys amazing talent with writing and art. He claimed that one of the vendors at the circus would draw people with big bobble heads and the man had taught him a few techniques and soon, Dick was drawing like a mini Van Gogh. He also seemed to enjoy writing. Once at about 9 at night a police officer came over to the manor with a few of the boys valuables. The circus had packed along the few things that they could and had sent it to the station before they left.

Dick was already sleeping so Bruce decided to take a look at things to make sure that it wasn't a bomb or noxious gases in the small suitcase. What greeted him surprised him. Both he and Alfred had then spent the majority of the night pouring over the many short stories and beautiful drawings that had that childish touch to them. The writing was unmistakably that of a childs, but the words that flowed off the page were those of a professional writer. As they confronted the child about the contents of the suitcase (very quietly and very subtly as they didn't want the child to feel betrayed when they went through his things without asking) they were pleased to hear that the boy was planning on starting up again but couldn't find the materials needed.

He was startled out of his stupor when the car jerked to a stop and he had a very energetic child hanging off his arm going:

"Cookie!Cookie!Cookie!"

Bruce chuckled softly and opened the door and pulling Dick into his arms with Dicks arms around his neck and his bright blue eyes looking around curiously. Almost right away though, the look of curiosity was overshadowed by the look of shyness and a hint of fear. He already heard the tell tale sounds of millions of cameras clicking and of the reporters starting off the usual:

"-uce Wayne and his new ward Richard Grayson, and what a _cutie_ he is."

Though it was anyones guess what '_he_' they were referring to. He put on his most charming smile and he walked calmly down the carpet. As he neared the door to Queen Manor he heard a:

"_Get back here! Your not allowed over their!"_

And he was surrounded by four security personal as they escorted a tall brunette with a dark purple dress that stopped mid-thigh with her hair coming down in messy curls that looked half done. Bruce simply put on a shocked, sympathetic look and after an appropriate amount of time he turned back around and made it through the door. Once he was through he put his smile back on and scanned the room. He noticed Queen was surrounded by a few gold digging implanted women, a couple of his business partners and some of the privileged reporters who made it in.

"Bruce, I was wondering when you would get to the party. Hope the paparazzi weren't too much."

Bruce turned around to see Clark Kent clad in some light brown dress pants and a slightly ruffled looking overcoat. The signature glasses that framed his face and the boy scout smile was enough to make Bruce irritated.

"Bruce cine este asta?"_ Bruce who is that?_

Those few words were enough to make his smile genuine and he set Dick down next to him and chuckled when Dick latched onto his leg.

"Richard meet Clark Kent. Kent meet my ward, Richard Grayson."

Clark looked shocked for a few moments but quickly recovered and knelt down.

"Hello Richard, it's nice to meet you."

"You can call me Dick."

Clark laughed for a moment a got back up. He brushed off his pants and nodded his head in Bruce's direction. He nodded back and watched the retreating form of Kent. He looked back down to his leg to make sure Richard was there before going back to join the party. he was astounded at how light Richard was. He could barely feel him hanging off his leg.

He finally reached Queen just as he finally shook off the more persistent reporters and met Bruce half way. They moved over to a secluded corner and was about to start talking about the recent drugs getting imported into the newer gangs in Gotham and Star city. He just remembered Richard was still hanging on his leg. And he knelt down as Dick let go and stood to the side.

"Dick can you leave me and Mr. Queen for a little while... You can go over to the buffet and get some cake."

Looking highly reluctant he nodded and trudged away. Bruce looked a bit put out but shrugged it off and started talking to Queen about what they might be discussing about in the next Justice League meeting.

"We need an undercover recon team. But we really can't spare any of our members-"

Richard was walking off and was headed towards the pristine white table that held piles upon piles of sweets. He giggled lightly because he _knew, knew, knew _that Alfred's sweets were much better. He finally made it to the table and looked up at the high edge. He didn't want anything to fall so he looked around while rocking lightly on the balls of his feet.

He noticed a tall man off to the side of the table holding those funny crab pitchy things that he saw Alfred use to pick up bread. He smiled and walked over but as he got closer he slowly shrunk into himself as he saw the stern expression on his face. He gathered his remaining courage to walk the remaining distance and tug on the mans pants. As the man looked down Dick couldn't help but squeak in he promptly flushed and said to his feet:

"Can I have some cake please?"

He saw the feet in front of him twist around and he looked up to see a small plate with a nicely cut slice of chocolate cake with a very pretty looking cream flower on it. He looked up at the man and saw a small smile on his face. He returned it with a shy grin and took the plate.

"Thank you mister."

He nodded his head at Dick and turned back around to looking at the party. Dick sat down on the floor next to him and started eating. He felt himself get full and gave the man his plate back and after a muttered "thank you" he turned and started his mission to look for Bruce. Soon though, he was swept around in the crowd of people and as he moved around, trying not to get in peoples way, he found himself at the end of a staircase. He got a sudden idea and started climbing the stairs as fast as he could. Once he made it to the top he spun around and scanned the crowd from his elevated position.

He let out a small sigh of disappointment when he couldn't see Bruce or the blonde haired goatee man he had been talking to. He was about to walk back down the stairs when he heard a large _BANG_ and the screams of a few of the guests. He quickly hid himself behind a large door and peeked outside of it. He saw where the front doors were previously, was replaced with a large group of people wearing black. One of the men stepped forward holding a deck of playing cards in one hand. He was also wearing all black but with white hoops around his neck area and a white circle on his forehead.

Dick recognized him as Bullseye, Green Arrow's enemy. He gasped and started quietly making his way around the room he hid in. He noticed it looked like a study. Much like the one Bruce spent his time in. He started looking around the desk and on the bookcases for a phone. His eyes started tearing up when he heard explosions and more screams of terror from beyond the door. He finally found a phone and quickly dialed 911. Once finished he quickly described the situation until he heard an extremely loud explosion outside along with the door falling down with one of the masked men that followed Bullseye.

He dropped the phone as he saw the man get up and he screamed when the mans sightless mask turned towards him. He saw a man that he saw on tv. _Green Arrow_. He was rushing up the stairs but Dick knew he would be too slow. He gathered his courage and ran towards the man who was slowly turning towards the hero with a gun. Dick jumped up and did a spinning kick. The rush of air was enough to cause the man to turn around but was too slow to stop the kick to the side of the face. Though the man quickly recovered and grabbed Dicks leg and threw him down at the hero that was nearing him. Green Arrow had to quickly jump to the side to catch him as he flew past.

He heard the sound of his name being called and recognized it as Bruce. He ran towards the voice and Bruce met him half-way pulling him into a hug. He saw Green Arrow quickly take down the henchman and turn around to focus on Bullseye. As they were fighting Dick noticed that their were considerable less people in the room than before. He felt a tugging on his hand and he saw Bruce trying to pull him towards the door.

He squeezed his hand and started running to the door. On instinct, or some odd feeling in his stomach, he turned around to see one of the henchman coming up behind the hero and taking aim with his gun.

"NU!" Richard cried. Bruce looked back at the scream to see Dick charging up the stairs at a speed he didn't know he possessed. As if in slow-mo he watched his ward jump up and do a half summersault in the air and bringing both his feet down onto the head of the henchman who was about to shoot Green Arrow. Bullseye was shocked silent and that moment of surprise was enough for the hero to know him out and tie him up. Bruce was already running up the stairs and by the time he reached his wards side he saw Dick stick his tongue out at the unconscious form at his feet. He quickly drew Dick into a tight hug and only stopped when he heard.

"Bruce, I knocked out a bad guy!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N thanks to ruthrod97, Scotty1609 and HPmarauder18 for favouriting the story.**

**disclaimer: I Don't Know... do i look like i own it?**

Ever since the particular incident with Bullseye Bruce hadn't let Dick out of his sight for more then a few minutes at a time. And even when Bruce wasn't around, Dick still had that strangest feeling that Bruce knew exactly where he was and what he was doing. His theory was only proven when at 6:30 in the morning, Dick decided to sneak downstairs to play in the garden. He looked around and made sure he was _vewy, vewy qwiet_ and he was about to do something that Bruce and Alfred told him not to do a millions times, slide down the banister and swing from the chandelier.

The first time he stepped in the manor his eyes were always drawn to the large chandelier and the prospect of swinging from it was more than he could dream of. He needed to feel the rush of air that only came from swinging and the adrenaline when its so high up. He already had one leg over the banister and was hoisting the rest of his body up when he heard someone clear their throat from the bottom of the stairs.

He looked down very slowly and saw Bruce looking up at him with a small smirk on his face. They had a stare down for a while, in which Alfred came in to call for dinner and saw their peculiar positions. Dick still had one leg on the banister with both arms gripping the wood tightly and his head looking over his shoulder to stare at Bruce. And Bruce looking up with and amused smile with his arms crossed and looking as if he had all the time in the world.

"Though I understand the importance of this conversation, and I apologize for interrupting, but dinner is ready and you will not expect me to be waiting until this childish matter is finished."

Two pairs of eyes turned to him in surprise and at an unseen signal Bruce ran past Alfred to the dining room as Dick did a backflip and started running down the banister as if on a normal ramp, doing a small twist as he neared the end and chasing after Bruce. Alfred just shook his head and followed at a more leisurely pace.

As Dick and Bruce neared the dining room, both were assaulted with the amazing aroma that was Alfred's God given talent of cooking. Guardian and ward both let out a relieved sigh to know the food didn't go cold and walked to their proper seats. Dick was chatting excitedly about the fact that he had been using the new gym much more and bringing up that he kicked a bad guy and saved Green Arrow _again_. Bruce just nodded and started thinking more about the fact that it had almost been four months with the child and he seemed to be healing, as well as developing his english. He could now go an entire conversation and only slipping up once or twice.

Dick was going into great detail about the new short story he wrote when Alfred came in and walked over to Bruce with a stoic face. He leaned down and whispered a few things to Bruce and a few more moments of their whispered conversation ended when Bruce got up and started heading to his study. Dick just looked down and started eating again, though a lot slower than before. he was used to this by now. The few times where Bruce would come eat with him and something or another came up causing him to leave halfway through.

He finished up his dinner and helped Alfred clean up the table before heading to the living room. If he was lucky, he would still be able to catch the end of the tour through theLarge Hadron Collider (the largest particle accelerator in the world!) The man on screen was just about to finish the show when a news update interrupted it.

Dick groaned and was about to turn the TV off when he noticed the familiar lights of the WAYNETECH building. Dick gasped and started turning the volume up and pulling one of the couch pillows into his arms.

"Vicky Vale reporting for some breaking news. We are now in front of the Waynetech facility as a battle between Batman and The Penguin. Penguin was just about to rob a local museum of there new display-"

The picture of a golden eagle with emerald eyes and a ruby in its chest appeared on the screen."

"-'the king of the skies' when Batman intervened."

The screen flashed back to the fight just as a series of explosions were heard and Dick had a glimpse of a few men wearing black with yellow beaks (**A/N idk if he has henchman but i want him too**) causing havoc and fighting back the police from the building.

The camera zoomed into the building and Dick filtered out the sound of the annoying woman who kept talking to focus on the fight. Dick was jumping up and down while clenching his pillow until his knuckles were white. He shoved the corner of the pillow into his mouth to stop him from grinding his teeth (Alfred said it would make his jaw hurt later on). Then let out a gasp when he saw Penguin open up his umbrella, getting ready to fly away, when Batman kicked him in the face and Penguin turned around and stabbed Batman in the chest. He started cheering when Batman was able to knock out the bad guy and pulled out his grappling hook.

He turned off the TV as Batman disappeared and ran up to his room. He had heard from his mother that if he needed help that he should do this. So he clasped his hands in front of him and looked out his window at the moon. '_Please let Batman be okay, _please._ Let my hero be okay._' He crossed one of his hands across his chest and started getting ready for bed, trying not to let any of his nervousness show.

Bruce grunted as he got out of the Batmobile. He had just been able to dodge that final lunge to the chest but it had ended up hitting his arm. He walked over to something that looked like a fire pole. He gripped it with his uninjured arm and allowed it to pull him up. He noticed Alfred was already waiting for him near the med bay and allowed himself a small smirk.

He walked slowly upstairs and from routine, he stopped by his ward's door and looked in. He just saw Dick staring up at the ceiling. He was all dressed for bed and it looked as if he was ready to pass out any minute, but whenever his eyes started to droop he would rip them open and continue staring. Bruce was about to close the door when he heard the small voice.

"You can come in Bruce."

Bruce started, he hadn't made a noise and yet the child could hear him, but came in anyways. He sat on the bed and watched as Dick got into a sitting position. They sat in compatible silence for a while before Bruce let out a small sigh.

"Why are you up so late? It's practically 2 in the morning."

Dick looked out the window and just sat there. Then he let out his own small breath and replied.

"Crezi că e bine?" _Do you think he's alright?_

_"_Cine?_" Who?_

_"_Batman. I saw him get stabbed and then he disappeared and he didn't come back and I thought he left and I don't want him to leave and what if he died and no one knew and he might be lonely too and he's too injured to heal himself or bandage the wound and what if-"

He was cut off as he heard a noise to his right. He turned around to see Bruce valiantly trying to hold back his laughter. He huffed and crossed his arms, trying to find out was so funny. They waited for a while as Bruce slowly regained his composure.

"Dick, do you think Batman is strong?" A nod.

"Then why would you be worried?" A confused look.

"I let you in on a secret. When I came back to the manor after my work I saw him." A unbelieving gaze.

"Wha- You think I'm lying!?" A sharp nod.

Both of them started laughing which was cut off by two simultaneous yawns. Bruce helped tuck Dick in and was about to leave the room when a soft voice stopped him.

"I wonder if he's lonely? I'd like to help him."

Bruce turned around just to see that Dick drifted off. '_Don't worry. You've helped him more then you would know.'_

**A/N i suck at fight scenes sooooo sorry. If you did want a fight scene i might come back and revise this chapter. PEACE.**


End file.
